The invention generally relates to computer implemented systems and methods for utilizing detection of eye movements in connection with interactive graphical user interfaces. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for assisting a user when interacting with a graphical user interface by combining eye based input with gesture based input and gesture based user commands.
Human computer interaction has been revolutionized by the introduction of the graphical user interface (GUI). Thereby, an efficient means was provided for presenting information to a user with a bandwidth that immensely exceeded any prior channels. Over the years the speed at which information can be presented has increased further through color screens, enlarged displays, intelligent graphical objects (e.g. pop-up windows), window tabs, menus, toolbars, etc. During this time, however, the input devices have remained essentially unchanged, i.e. the keyboard and the pointing device (e.g. the mouse, track ball or touchpad). In recent years, handwriting devices have been introduced (e.g. in the form of a stylus or graphical pen). Nevertheless, while output bandwidth has multiplied several times, the input bandwidth has been substantially unchanged. Consequently, a severe asymmetry in the communication bandwidth in the human computer interaction has developed.
In order to decrease this bandwidth asymmetry as well as to improve and facilitate the user interaction, various attempts have been made to use eye-tracking for such purposes. By implementing an eye tracking device in e.g. a laptop, the interaction possibilities between the user and the different software applications run on the computer can be significantly enhanced.
Hence, one interesting idea for improving and facilitating the user interaction and for removing the bandwidth asymmetry is to use eye gaze tracking instead or as a complement to mouse input. Normally, the cursor is positioned on the display according to the calculated point of gaze of the user. A number of different techniques have been developed to select and activate a target object in these systems. In one example, the system activates an object upon detection that the user fixates his or her gaze at a certain object for a certain period of time. Another approach is to detect an activation of an object when the user's eye blinks.
However, there are problems associated with these solutions using eye tracking. For example, the humans use their eye in perceptive actions instead of controlling. Therefore, it may be stressful to carefully use eye movements to interact with a computer, for example, to activate and select an object presented on the display of the computer. It may also be difficult to control blinking or staring in order to interact with objects presented on a display.
Thus, there is a need within the art for improved techniques that enable user interaction with a computer provided with an eye tracking device allowing the user to control, select and activate objects and parts of objects presented on a display of the computer using his or her eyes in a more intuitive and natural way. Furthermore, there is also a need within the art for techniques that in a more efficient way takes advantage the potential of using eye tracking for improving and facilitating the user interaction with a computer.
One such attempt is presented in US pat. appl. (publication number 2005/0243054) to Beymer et al. in which a technology for selecting and activating a target object using a combination of eye gaze and key presses is disclosed. More specifically, a user looks at a target object, for example, a button on a graphical user interface and then presses a selection key of the keyboard. Once the selection key is pressed, a most probable target is determined using probability reasoning. The determined target object is then highlighted and the user can select it by pressing the selection key again. If the highlighted object is not the target object, the user can select another target object using additional keys to navigate to the intended target object.
However, this technology is limited to object selection and activation based on a combination of eye gaze and two sequential presses of one dedicated selection key.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,828 to Amir et al., a computer-driven system for aiding a user to positioning a cursor by integrating eye gaze and manual operator input is disclosed. A gaze tracking apparatus monitors the eye orientation of the user while the user views a screen. Concurrently, the computer monitors an input device, such as a mouse, for mechanical activation by the operator. When the computer detects mechanical activation of the input device, it determined an initial cursor display position within a current gaze area. The cursor is then displayed on the screen at the initial display position and thereafter the cursor is positioned manually according to the user's handling of the input device without regard to the gaze.
Consequently, there still remains a need within the art of an improved technique that in a more efficient way takes advantage of the potential in using eye tracking for improving and facilitating the user interaction with a computer and in particular user interaction with graphical user interfaces.